


Maid Service

by inuko678



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, He Blushes A LOT, Kihyun dresses up, M/M, Sequel, Showki, Shownu enjoys teasing Kihyun, he thinks he's perf, he's also in love with Kihyun's body, there's not enough showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Hyunwoo spoils Kihyun's surprise.





	Maid Service

**Author's Note:**

> how that whole maid scenario I referenced in Bath Time played out for Showki.

Hyunwoo walked into his bedroom just in time to see Kihyun stashing a pink shopping bag into the recesses of his walk-in closet. He raised a brow and queried, "What are you hiding, Kihyunnie?" Kihyun jumped at his boyfriend's voice. He whirled around and stared at the elder with big nervous eyes, "Nothing," he all but yelled as a blush crept over his cheeks. 

 

Hyunwoo took a step closer to his boyfriend, "Are you sure? Because you look a little jumpy," he said crossing his arms. Kihyun tucked his arms behind his back and stepped a defensive foot into the closet. "Hey what's with the questions?" Kihyun snapped, "Don't you trust me?" Hyunwoo grinned and moved closer and placed his hands on the younger's hips. "Of course I do," he said moving a hand up to push Kihyun's hair back.

 

Kihyun smiled and leaned into his boyfriend's big chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. After Hyunwoo had lured his boyfriend into a false sense of security he asked, "So... what did you hide in my closet?" Kihyun's blush soaked into his cheeks; he dropped Hyunwoo's gaze and released him. He mumbled something and leaned back against the frame of the closet's sliding door. 

 

Hyunwoo gave his boyfriend a puzzled look, "What?" he asked. "I bought something for Valentine's Day," Kihyun spoke up, eyes focused on the blue and green striped socks he wore. Hyunwoo was even more confused, "Kihyun, Valentine's Day is like 6 months away," he pointed out with a scratch to the back of his head. Kihyun nodded, "I know," he said beginning to twiddle his thumbs, "I caught it on super sale. I had to get it."

 

"What is it?" Hyunwoo inquired with raised brows, "Just show me."

 

Kihyun sighed, "Fine," he gave in and tossed his hands in the air, "But you'll have to go into the living room. I'll bring it out to you." Hyunwoo frowned, "Why? We're standing right here where you stuffed it at," he argued. 

 

Kihyun sighed and began to push his boyfriend towards the door, "If I'm going to spoil my surprise then I'd at least like to present it properly," he explained. He shoved his boyfriend over the threshold into the living room, "Give me 5 minutes," he requested before slamming the bedroom door in Hyunwoo's face.  "How are you gonna kick me out of my own room," Hyunwoo griped, but made his way over to his sofa to wait. 

 

Hyunwoo perked up when he heard the bedroom door click open. He picked up the remote and shut off the TV. "You said 5 minutes...you took like 20," he complained. He tossed the remote on the table and looked up at his boyfriend. 

 

The elder gasped in surprise as he drank in the younger's appearance. There stood Yoo Kihyun with a red face and wearing a sexy maid's costume. It was an English style one. A black, thigh length button down dress with puffy sleeves and white high collar. A cute pink apron tied over the lower part of his dress. He wore black fishnet thigh highs and clutched in his hand was a pink feather duster. 

 

Kihyun's auburn hair had fallen in his face and almost blended in with his blush. And he had a cute satiny pink headband nestled in his growing locks. 

 

Hyunwoo gaped at Kihyun, committing the sight to memory. Kihyun felt his embarassment increase with every silent passing second. "Hyunwoo, say something," he begged. He felt like his face was about to explode. 

 

"Kihyun, you look...so pretty," Hyunwoo finally said through an emerging smile. Kihyun sighed in relief, it wasn't the compliment he was expecting, but he was just so happy his boyfriend said something positive. "You like it?" he asked feeling confident enough to give the elder a 360. He clamped his hands to his sides when the skirt flew up too high. 

 

"I more than like it," Hyunwoo easily admitted. He reached over and gently grabbed Kihyun's wrist to pull him closer. Kihyun smiled and allowed himself to be guided to his boyfriend's lap. He straddled the elder's thighs and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

 

Hyunwoo's arms were immediately around the younger's waist, pulling him closer. His eyes were roaming all over his boyfriend, they couldn't stay in one place, everything was just so lovely. Hyunwoo hadn't realized he liked pink until right now. "What made you want to dress up so sexy?" he asked letting his large hands drop down to his boyfriend's fishnet thighs. He could feel Kihyun's supple skin through the gated fabric. 

 

Kihyun ignored his boyfriend's hands creeping up to the hem of his short dress and answered, "I was in the mall today with Minhyuk, when we walked past a lingerie store going out of business. They were having a huge, 'Everything Must Go' 75% off sale and today was the last day. Minhyuk and I just went in to look around and then he saw the costume in the back and said that I'd look amazing in it."

 

Hyunwoo nodded to signify that he was still listening, "So you bought it because Lee Minhyuk told you to?" he queried. His eyes were currently fixated on how high the skirt of the dress had risen. Hyunwoo could see the frilly pink ribbon and lace-trimmed tops of the thigh highs and he could feel his dick getting hard. 

 

Kihyun shrugged and smoothed down the hair on the back of Hyunwoo's neck and replied, "Yea, plus I thought it'd be a little different than what we usually do for Valentine's Day. The girl who rang me up thought I was shopping for my girlfriend." Hyunwoo snorted at that. 

 

"Well now that you've ruined my surprise, I can take this off," he added as an afterthought. He rose to his knees only to have Hyunwoo pull him back down. "Not so fast," he murmured, "You can't just leave me like this." Kihyun's eyebrows rose in confusion, "Like what?" he asked. Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun's front to his, "This," he said rubbing his erection against his thigh. 

 

Kihyun looked down at the tent in Hyunwoo's lightwash jeans. "When did that happen?" he asked. Hyunwoo grinned and answered, "The second you sat in my lap and flashed those pretty pink panties you have on underneath that dress."

 

Kihyun blushed again and dropped Hyunwoo's feverish gaze, the elder's straightforwardness was always slightly intimidating.

 

"Minnie picked them out," Kihyun bashfully revealed, "He said that you said that I look good in pink." "Lee Minnie has too much time invested in our sex life," Hyunwoo commented as he curled a finger under the younger's chin and lifted his head. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" Hyunwoo asked, his voice growing husky with lust. Kihyun chuckled, "Ever the gentleman. You've got your dick digging into my thigh and you're asking if you can kiss me," he said with a small shake of his head. Hyunwoo gave a lopsided grin and shrugged, "Hey consent is important," he said. Kihyun's arms circled around his boyfriend's neck again, "Yes to the kiss and yes to the sex we're about to have on this couch," he said. 

 

He pressed his soft lips to Hyunwoo's cherry ones. Hyunwoo groaned into the kiss, his hands sliding up Kihyun's back. He tightly pressed his strong fingertips into his back and pulled him closer. Kihyun groaned and slipped his tongue past his boyfriend's full lips and ran it over his teeth. Hyunwoo broke the kiss and lovingly kissed the younger under his chin.

 

He buried his face in Kihyun's neck and let his thumbs find the younger's nipples through his dress. He clamped his mouth down on the space beneath the younger's Adam's apple and pinched his nipples through the shiny polyester fabric. Kihyun moaned and arched into his boyfriend's hands. He cupped his hands behind the elder's neck and pulled his mouth into his neck more.

 

Hyunwoo was the only person in the entire world who knew how sensitive his neck and nipples were and he never let Kihyun forget it and Kihyun appreciated the torture.

 

Hyunwoo nipped around the big red spot he'd made on Kihyun's throat leaving little morse code blotches in his wake. He absentmindedly unbuttoned the few buttons covering the younger's chest. He opened the dress wide enough to expose the younger's dusty pink nipples and smooth skin. He gently clenched Kihyun's Adam's apple between his teeth and pressed his thumbs into the hardened nubs on the younger's chest.

 

"Oh my god," Kihyun rasped out. He rolled his hips forward and rubbed his own erection against Hyunwoo's. 

 

Hyunwoo kissed his way down the younger's chest and sucked his left nipple into his mouth and then rolled it between his teeth. "Hyunwoo..." Kihyun moaned out as he bucked forward again. Hyunwoo ignored the friction his boyfriend was creating and focused on gnawing at the sensitive nub in his mouth. Kihyun's nipples were so pretty and perfect in Hyunwoo's opinion; they were the right shade of pink and they only got hard for him. He switched nipples and pinched the newly released one between his thumb and index finger. 

 

Kihyun moaned again and fisted a hand in his boyfriend's fluffy chocolate hair. He yanked Hyunwoo's head back and glared at him. "You are driving me insane," he growled out before smashing their lips together.

 

It was a sloppy kiss and Kihyun couldn't help but moan when his tongue shortly slipped out to lap at his boyfriend's bottom lip. His hands cupped the elder's cheeks and he pressed his chest into Hyunwoo's causing him to rise onto his knees just a bit. 

 

Hyunwoo grinned into the kiss and flicked his thumbs over his boyfriend's nipples. He was relentless in his torture today. Kihyun broke away and panted, "I really hate you," against his boyfriend's swelling lips. Hyunwoo's grin widened, "I know you don't mean that," he said back with a small shake of his head. Kihyun rolled his eyes, but captured the elder's lips in another wet kiss. Kihyun let his hands drop between them to grab ahold of the hem of the elder's t-shirt and hiked it up his chest. 

 

Hyunwoo pulled away and lifted his arms up over his head so Kihyun could take off his shirt. Kihyun danced light fingertips over Hyunwoo's wide chest and felt his mouth water. Hyunwoo was just so... big... and Kihyun loved it. He dipped his head down and placed open-mouthed kisses on the golden skin that stretched over Hyunwoo's right clavicle. 

 

Hyunwoo made a sound of pleasure and kissed Kihyun's hair. The younger dragged his finger through the happy trail on Hyunwoo's tight tummy and stopped at the waistband of the elder's jeans. 

 

He popped the button open and stuck his hand down the front of Hyunwoo's boxers and wrapped it around his dick. He ran his tongue up his boyfriend's neck and gave Hyunwoo's erection a tentative jerk. He rubbed the palm of his free hand over the elder's tip and continued to jerk him with his other hand. 

 

It was Hyunwoo's turn to pull his boyfriend into a kiss. He moaned into the younger's mouth and bucked up into Kihyun's fist. He buried his fingers in his boyfriend's hair and snatched off his headband and tossed it onto the floor. 

 

Hyunwoo groaned when Kihyun snagged his bottom lip between his teeth again. "Now you're driving me insane," Hyunwoo chuckled out as he dropped his hands to his sides and only picked them back up to rake his fingers up and down Kihyun's thighs. He wanted so badly to rip holes into the fishnets, but he wanted Kihyun to wear them for him again. 

 

He looked up when he felt his boyfriend's hands leave his cock. "Why'd you stop?" Hyunwoo whined he grabbed the younger's hands and tried to put them back in his pants. Kihyun ignored him, shook his hands off, and began to slide off his lap. "Wait," Hyunwoo's hands grabbed ahold of the younger's elbows this time in an attempt to keep him in place, "Where are you going?" he asked frantically. 

 

Kihyun laughed and shook his boyfriend's hands off again. "I'm just trying to get a little more comfortable," he assured as he stood up. "Comfortable how?" Hyunwoo asked as he pushed his messy hair back, "The dress is barely on you now."

 

It was true; it was halfway unbuttoned, Hyunwoo could clearly see all the hickeys on his neck and chest, and the skirt was bunched up around Kihyun's waist exposing his matching satin pink panties. The thigh highs were holding up strong though, surprisingly. He looked so shameless and Hyunwoo could feel himself grow harder.

 

Kihyun nodded and responded, "Yea, but my penis is about to pull a muscle in these panties." His thumbs were already curled under the elastic waistband of the underwear. That was also true. Hyunwoo could see the full outline of his boyfriend's erection through the shiny panties. There was also a huge precum stain dead center. 

 

Hyunwoo scooted to the edge of the couch and looked up at the younger with wide eyes. "Wait, don't take them off yet," he pleaded, "let me help you get more comfortable." He snagged Kihyun's wrists and pushed his hands away from the underwear. He tugged his boyfriend the few steps closer until Kihyun's shins bumped the couch. 

 

He unbuttoned Kihyun's dress the rest of the way and pulled it down off his boyfriend's shoulders. It pooled around Kihyun's elbows like a shawl.

 

Hyunwoo briefly tucked his face into Kihyun's tummy and pressed soft kisses into his belly button. He nipped at the skin around the younger's belly button and slowly pulled the crotch of the soiled panties aside. Kihyun let out a sound of relief when the air hit his neglected erection, his heated flesh was cooled down just a little bit. Hyunwoo lapped at the swelling skin around Kihyun's belly button as he gingerly grabbed the younger's cock in his hand. 

 

"Hyunwoo, stop playing around and put your mouth on me," Kihyun ordered impatiently, his fingers swiftly coming up to pull at his ears. Hyunwoo laughed and said, "Why are you so impatient, Kihyunnie?" Kihyun screwed his eyes shut and whimpered out, "Because I feel like I'm about to pop."

 

Instead of responding, Hyunwoo chose to swallow the younger's erection in one go. "Oh my god," Kihyun gasped out and his hands cradled the back of Hyunwoo's head. His own head dropped back as he faced the heavens. He ignored the unnecessarily obscene slurping sounds his boyfriend made and just reveled in the pleasure he was feeling. 

 

Hyunwoo absolutely loved sucking Kihyun off. It was one of his favorite things to do. Like the rest of his body, Hyunwoo thought Kihyun's cock was perfect: the size, the color, the shape. He loved it. He placed his hands on the younger's hips and swayed them back and forth to start a slow rhythm. Kihyun bucked his hips against his boyfriend's grip in anticipation.  

 

Hyunwoo lapped at the underside of his boyfriend's hard-on. He gulped Kihyun back down his throat and then dragged his teeth up his shaft to the tip. Kihyun hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Do that again," he encouraged as he pushed his hips forward again. 

 

Hyunwoo obliged and scraped his teeth up and down Kihyun's dick several times. Kihyun's moans rang loudly in the apartment as he clenched fistfuls of hair. Hyunwoo pulled back and shook Kihyun's hands free. "Are you trying to make me bald, Kihyunnie?" he complained as he paused to fluff his hair up. Kihyun blushed a little, "I'm sorry hyung. It just feels so good," he said as he combed his fingers through the elder's hair, "I'll be more gentle." 

 

Hyunwoo nodded his acceptance and began to suck small hickeys into the sensitive skin of his boyfriend's leaking cock. Kihyun whined. "That hurts," he breathed out, but he kept Hyunwoo's head steady. Hyunwoo slowly began to rise from the couch as he pushed down on his boyfriend's hips until the joints began to bend. The next thing Kihyun knew he was sitting on the coffee table and Hyunwoo's mouth was gone.

 

"Where are you going?" he breathily asked looking up at Hyunwoo through hooded eyes. 

 

"I'll be right back," Hyunwoo promised with a quick kiss to the younger's lips before disappearing into his bedroom. 

 

Kihyun used his alone time to compose himself. He was almost embarrassed to see his abused member standing so proudly next to his pushed aside pink panties...almost... but his lust easily banished that feeling away. 

 

He leaned back on his elbows and looked down at himself. He could see red bites all over his tummy and littering the velvety skin of his penis. He chortled and shook his head when he noticed how puffy his nipples were. Hyunwoo might not be so good with the mushy words, but his mouth knew other ways to proclaim his love. Kihyun knew he was Hyunwoo's, but it was nice of the elder to show him... even though he would be complaining about all the bruises later.

 

His face lit up when Hyunwoo returned with a bottle of lube and condom in hand. Kihyun felt his skin heat up when saw his big muscular boyfriend's topless body. He had a few bright red spots where Kihyun had managed to knick him, his honeyed skin complemented them well. His subtle abs rippled and his unbuttoned jeans rode just low enough to showcase his sexy v-cut and polka dot boxers. 

 

Kihyun was in lust all over again. 

 

Hyunwoo set the items on the table and dropped back down on the couch. Kihyun wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "You were gone too long, I missed you," he whined. 

 

Hyunwoo laughed, "I was gone for like a minute, calm down," he said pulling the younger's arms off. Kihyun pouted and crossed them over his chest, "Yea well when I said 'you' I meant your mouth on my dick," he countered with quick pettiness.

 

Hyunwoo laughed harder. "I can go back to sucking it," he easily offered as he reached between his boyfriend's legs to grab ahold of his erection. He gave it a few pumps while he waited for Kihyun to respond. Kihyun shook his head, "I'm ready for something else now," he said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. 

 

He stood up and pushed Hyunwoo back into the couch and crawled back onto his lap. He lightly slapped Hyunwoo's cheeks between his palms and squeezed them together until his lips puckered. "I want you to fuck me, Son Hyunwoo," he whispered salaciously before kissing his boyfriend's plump lips again.

 

Hyunwoo grabbed the younger's wrists and pulled his hands away, but leaned into the kiss more. "I want to fuck you too," he conceded huskily. Kihyun could've come right there with just that one sentence. Hyunwoo didn't curse a lot and his voice was never that low. Hyunwoo was just as horny as Kihyun was and the younger loved it. 

 

Kihyun's hands fell down to Hyunwoo's sides and he nipped at his boyfriend's neck, "You have on too many clothes," he said before running the flat of his tongue over the fresh love bites he made. 

 

He tugged at the waistband of the elder's jeans and boxers. Hyunwoo lifted his hips off the couch and they both struggled to get them off. Of course there was an easier way to get his pants off, but they didn't want to disturb their togetherness. 

 

Hyunwoo kicked his clothes away as Kihyun finally discarded the costume...it served it's unintentional purpose. He reached back and grabbed the lube and condom. "I'll take that," Hyunwoo said taking the condom. Kihyun popped the cap on the lube and squeezed some of it on his fingers. While he expertly rolled on the contraceptive, Hyunwoo watched Kihyun rise onto his knees and tuck his arm behind him. 

 

Kihyun pushed the annoying panties to the side again and pressed his slick fingers against his rosebud. He braced his other hand against the back of the couch. He dropped his head forward and worked a finger inside of himself. Hyunwoo stroked himself and watched Kihyun finger himself. Kihyun squeezed his eyes shut and began to breathe harder.  He moaned and pressed his forehead against the elder's as he worked a third finger inside. 

 

Hyunwoo found himself breathing harder too, mostly from excitement and the sexy sounds his boyfriend was making. He slouched down a bit as Kihyun pulled his fingers free. Kihyun inched his knees into the back crevice of the couch as he reached behind him to grab ahold of Hyunwoo's dick. "Go slow," Hyunwoo warned. Kihyun absentmindedly nodded as he focused on impaling himself. He moved a hand to the elder's shoulder while he lined Hyunwoo's cock up with his entrance. Hyunwoo's hands gripped the younger's hips and held him steady. 

 

Kihyun gave a loud sigh when he finally felt full. He sat still and let his body adjust. Hyunwoo wasn't feeling as patient as the younger. He lifted the younger by his hips and then yanked him back down. Kihyun moaned and pressed the side of his face into Hyunwoo's, "Why do you do this to me?" he whimpered as Hyunwoo repeated his motions.

 

Hyunwoo breathed harshly against Kihyun's cheek, "Because you love it," he responded. Kihyun pressed his hands into the elder's chest, "Lay down Hyunwoo," he requested, "This position isn't as comfortable as I thought it would be." Hyunwoo nodded and quickly flopped onto his back, kicking a leg up onto the sofa.

 

Kihyun dug his palms deeper into his boyfriend's chest and began to move his hips back and forth in slow and steady pace. Hyunwoo moaned and pulled on Kihyun's thighs, his fingertips easily fitting through the large gaps in the younger's fishnets. "Can you go faster?" Hyunwoo asked looking up at his panting boyfriend. Kihyun bit his bottom lip and nodded.

 

He rolled his hips before rocking them harder and faster. Hyunwoo groaned when he felt the younger clench around him. His eyes caught sight of Kihyun's hard dick bobbing up and down. The soiled panties were still lewdly shoved to the side, Hyunwoo was sure they would be permanently stretched out from the constant stress. "You're so sexy, Kihyunnie," Hyunwoo commented as he ran his hand up and down the younger's front.

 

He wrapped his free hand around the younger's erection and roughly jerked him. Kihyun moaned again and began to bounce up and down on the elder's dick. "Moan louder for me, Kihyun-ah," Hyunwoo urged as he tugged the younger harder, "Your voice is so beautiful." Hyunwoo let his other hand find one of Kihyun's nipples to tweak. 

 

"Oh my God!" Kihyun moaned at the top of his lungs, which made Hyunwoo smile. Kihyun arched backward and perched his palm on Hyunwoo's knees. He used his new position as leverage and bounced harder on dick.Hyunwoo frowned and swiftly hoisted the younger into his arms, breaking their connection. He whirled around and dropped the younger onto his back on the couch.

 

Kihyun looked up at his boyfriend in confusion. "I couldn't see your face anymore," Hyunwoo answered his boyfriend's unasked question. He finally removed Kihyun's ruined panties and tossed them over his shoulder. He pushed one of the younger's knees into his chest and pushed his way back inside. "Fuck...me," Kihyun grunted out blissfully.

 

Hyunwoo lifted Kihyun's other knee over his shoulder and pistoned his hips forward. "You're so tight, Kihyunnie," Hyunwoo groaned out, he hugged the younger's thighs tightly to his chest and pouded into the younger harder and deeper. Kihyun could swear he saw stars when he felt Hyunwoo's tip tapped his prostate. "Mmmm Hyunwoo, I can't last much longer," he whimpered as tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes.

 

He threw his arms backwards and curled them over the arm of the couch. He arched up into his boyfriend's chest and released a high-pitched moan. Hyunwoo nipped at the younger's chin and  then ran his tongue over his lips. "I love you, Kihyun," he breathed out. "Don't confess to me like that so suddenly," Kihyun whined out, his cheeks warming up.

 

"You've been talking dirty all night, why are you blushing because of that?" Hyunwoo asked, his hips had gone into autopilot at this point.

 

Kihyun did his best to shrug with the large body pressed into his, "I don't know," he said, "I'm weird about stuff like that. I wasn't prepared to hear it." Hyunwoo slowed down and released his boyfriend's thighs. "You do know I love you though, right?" he asked him as he took the time to catch his breath. "I know I don't say it a lot, but you do know it right?"

 

Kihyun nodded, "I know," he said. He pulled on the elder's slick shoulder, "Don't stop, I'm almost there." 

 

Hyunwoo nodded back and surged his hips forward, deliberately hitting his boyfriend's prostate with each stroke. "Kihyunnie, I'm gonna come," he grunted. "Not before me," Kihyun challenged; and with that he was coming. He let out another squeaky moan and coated both their chests with his essence. Hyunwoo's climax was hot on Kihyun's trail and he was emptying himself inside his condom.

 

Hyunwoo slammed his lips into the younger's and groaned into the kiss. He let his full weight rest on Kihyun's body and buried his face into his boyfriend's sweaty neck. Kihyun wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders and hugged him into his chest, he felt safe and warm with Hyunwoo's body convering his. He lovingly stroked his boyfriend's damp locks back and kissed his forehead.

 

"Thanks for the Valentine's Day gift," Hyunwoo breathed against Kihyun's neck before softly pecking it. He felt his eyes droop as he tucked his arms beneath the younger. "What are you laying on?" he asked, his brows knitted as he pulled the foreign object out. They both looked at it. It was the long forgotten pink feather duster. "We should've used this," he commented before tickling his boyfriend's face with it.

 

Kihyun snatched the thing and threw it across the room, "Maybe next time," he half-heartedly suggested. He pulled his boyfriend's head back down onto his chest. He was very sleepy now and Hyunwoo was going to be his human blanket. Hyunwoo looked up at his boyfriend, "I love you, Kihyunnie," he said again, "I'm sorry I don't say it a lot."

 

Kihyun's eyes opened and he glared down at his boyfriend, "Are you back on that?" he asked in exasperation, "I know you love me and I love you too. We don't have to say it every moment of every day to know that. Now hush so I can go to sleep." Hyunwoo chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's chest, "OK," he agreed, his own eyelids drooping.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more showki in the future. PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS, I LOVE TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS!


End file.
